eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
You're My Foreignoy 2019
''You're My Foreignoy 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 16 September 2019 and concluded on 21 September 2019. It is the third edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic talent search for pure foreign men who are 100% Filipino at heart. Contestants must show their Filipino-inspired talent, say hard-to-pronounce Filipino words and proverbs correctly, and delight the viewers with their charm and wit. This 2019 edition only had a short one-week run. It was part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments, such as ''Mr. Pogi, That's My Boy, and Little Miss Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments was meant to give the new generation of Filipinos and foreignoys an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments were done in "limited engagement" only. John Paul Serrano Gorens, the 19-year-old foreignoy from the United States, was hailed as the grand winner of ''You're My Foreignoy 2019. He also won the Dabarkads Choice award after gaining the most number of likes on the official Facebook page of Eat Bulaga!. He is known for his great fluency in Tagalog as well as his performance of the 2017 hit "Nadarang" by Shanti Dope. Kuya Sawa of Japan bagged the title of first runner-up, while James Carne of Australia emerged victorious as the second runner-up. Overview Contestant selection The contest was open to pure male foreigners who are Filipino at heart. Contestants must know decent information about the Philippines and be able to pronounce words and phrases well enough. A Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion was necessary. Daily rounds Each daily round featured two new contestants who competed against each other with their talent, wit, and charm. The contestants first showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. They were then asked to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word. An additional cultural-inspired acting challenge was then given to each contestant. The challenges were provided by Bebot 2019 ''characters Blackylou Blanco (played by Wally Bayola) and Kidney Spears (played by Buboy Villar). Forty people were taken from the studio audience to judge the competition. The criteria of judging were as follows: *30% – Personality *50% – Talent *20% – Appeal The winners of the daily rounds received ₱20,000 and additional prizes from the show's sponsors. They also advanced to the grand finals of the competition. '''Grand finals' The grand finals was held on Saturday, 21 September 2019. There were six grand finalists who competed for the grand title of the contest. For the final time, the contestants showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. In the interview portion, they must properly pronounce challenging Tagalog words that refer to Filipino values or traits. They were then challenged to act out the words in an acting scene with Bebot ''characters Blackylou Blanco and Kidney Spears. Nineteen-year-old John Paul Serrano Gorens of the United States, was proclaimed as the grand winner of ''You're My Foreignoy 2019. He also won the Dabarkads Choice award after gaining the most number of likes on the official Facebook page of Eat Bulaga!. He is known for his great fluency in Tagalog as well as his performance of the 2017 hit "Nadarang" by Shanti Dope. Kuya Sawa of Japan bagged the title of first runner-up, while James Carne of Australia was declared as the second runner-up. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Allan K *Wally Bayola (as Blackylou Blanco) *Pia Guanio *Buboy Villar (as Kidney Spears) *Ryan Agoncillo Results chart Daily rounds Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another with their talent, wit, and charm. The winners of the daily rounds advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Week of 16 September–20 September Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 21 September 2019. It featured six finalists competing in the talent, interview, and acting portions. Nineteen-year-old John Paul Serrano Gorens of the United States was proclaimed as the grand winner of You're My Foreignoy 2019. List of contestants A total of 10 contestants competed in the 2019 edition of You're My Foreignoy. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:You're My Foreignoy/Foreignay Category:Editions of You're My Foreignoy Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown